


Between Those Thighs

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, F/F, FemKeith, FemLance, Female Keith, Female Lance, Fingering, I wrote this at 4am, Kai - Freeform, Lesbian Kai/Keith, Lorelei - Freeform, Nipple Play, Pansexual Lorelei/Lance, Smut, ahaha omg, giving head, just girlfriends being girlfriends, listening to to veronica by daddy issues so you know its extra lesbian-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Kai is a little shit and Lorelei just wanted to make breakfast in peace.





	Between Those Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ

Kai woke up to empty arms and the smell of coffee wafting through the house. She glared at nothing, mad that she hadn't died by some miracle in her sleep and that Lorelei was not here to give Her, her morning kiss. Glaring still she rubbed the crusted sleep from her eyes and slid out the bed. Pale skin glowing in the sunlight as she stretched nude.

She yawned and scratched her left boob as she kicked open the bedroom door and made her way downstairs towards the love of her life and Lorelei. Speaking of her too cheerful in the fucking morning girlfriend, she wore nothing save for one of Kai's large sleep shirts and thighs highs, hips swishing to Lana Del Rey, as she scooped slices of bacon out the pan. Kai's lips quirked up at the sight of her lover and she walked up behind her to slide one arm around her slender waist and another up her shirt.

Lorelei jumped and craned her neck to glare at Kai accusingly. "Fuck Kai, what have I told you about doing that! I could of burnt my titty or some shit" she snapped. Trying to wiggle out her girlfriends strong hold. Kai just shrugged sleeping and placed a kiss to Lorelei's neck. Smiling as she observed the previous hickeys she left there last night.

"I'd still love you burnt titty and all" Kai murmured, sucking another mark onto Lorelei's neck. Lorelei stuttered, back arching and hands gripping the marble countertop as she arched her back into her lovers touch. "Ka-kai stop, I'll burn t-the food" she stuttered breathlessly, trying to pry Kai's wandering hands away.

"Come on baby girl, let me touch. You felt and sounded so good last night moaning my name" Kai purred, tweaking Lorelei's hard pebbled nipple underneath her fingers, loving the way Lorelei breathed her name. "Shit, at least let me turn the food off" Lorelei admonished, squeezing her thighs closed tight as she felt her clit start the tingle and throb.

"Fineee" Kai whined pulling away, though not before grabbing a handful of Lorelei's perky ass and thick thighs. Stepping away she went to make herself a cup of coffee and watched as Lorelei cut the stove top off and put the food away. She opened the fridge and bent over to place the milk on the shelf and Kai licked her lips, spotting hickeys and Lei's sweet honeyed folds.

Suddenly she was craving something else besides coffee.

Putting her half made cup down she tugged Lei by the hip and ushered her away. Not before she closed the fridge though because she still paid bills. "Lei. Now" Kai urged, sliding two fingers between Lorelei's legs to slide against her damp pussy. Kai bit her lip and groaned. 

"So impatient you little sex deviant" Lorelei said with a roll of her eyes. Kai just nipped at her ear lobe and tugged her lover to the front room and pushed her onto the couch as Lei landed with an indignant "oomph!". "Kai you fucker!"

"Only thing I'm fucking is you, kitten" She purred as she slid on her knees between Lei's parted legs. Lei flushed, all the way down her cheeks to her neck and Kai just knew it'd reach her breast. She really really wanted to see Lei's tits now but that could wait. She had a meal to devour.

She sucked two fingers in her mouth and slid them up and down between Lei's slick folds. Lei squirmed, face digging into the couch as she shyly watched Kai begin to finger her. Lei was so cute when she had her pussy played with. Kai pumped two fingers in and out Lei, watching as her fingers started to become shiny and clench down on her. She was so soft and fleshy inside. Like wet velvet and Kai desperately wanted to taste the sweet dew coming from her.

"Play with yourself" Kai demanded, speeding up her fingers and sucking another harsh love bite into Lei's soft plush thighs. Lei moaned, and brought a hand to tweak her left nipple as she ran a hand through her short cropped hair. "Fuck, baby don't stop" she moaned, fucking herself on Kai's fingers.

"That's it kitten. Just like that" Kai purred, leaning down to suck on Lei's clit. Lorelei keened as she tried to wiggle away. Shocks of pleasure jolting through her like lighting. Kai pulled away from Lei's clit to remove her fingers and lick a broad stripe up and down Lei's pussy, smearing her bottom half of her face with spit and juices.

"You taste so good" Kai groaned as she lowered one of her hands down to play with her own pussy. She furiously rubbed her clit before she took the sane two fingers she had in Lei and stuck them inside herself. Pumping her fingers in and out if herself she buried her face nose first in Lorelei's wet, sweet, heat and wiggled her tongue in. Lei shouted and twisted her fingers in Kai's hair.

Her legs locked around Kai's head as she fucked herself down on her girlfriends tongue. Legs shaking and trembling as she felt her orgasm quickly approach. "Kai Kai Kai" she chanted pinching her nipples fiercely. "I- I" she stuttered breathlessly, tugging sharply on Kai's thick black hair as Kai's tongue wiggled on her walls only to pull out and suck hard on her clit.

"Fuck!!" Lei shouted cumming hard. Eyes closing and mouth forming into a wet lipped- plush smile as she tugged on her girlfriends hair and came in her mouth. Kai lapped everything up as she felt her own orgasm approach. Lei slid down next to her girlfriend on shaky legs and leaned down to lap at her girlfriends slick folds and fingers, moaning as she tasted their juices mix. Kai was such a fucking pervert. 

Kai gripped her girlfriends short, soft cropped locks and ground her face against her tongue as she came silently. Eyes closed and cheeks flushed as creamy white come coating Lorelei's wet pink lips in pretty contrast.

She relaxed her grip on Lei's hair and tilted her chin up in a sweet kiss. Come mixing and tongues twisting.

"Fuck, okay- definitely a good morning" Lorelei breathed breathlessly. Using her ruined sleep shirt to wipe them up and peeling her wet thigh highs off her sweaty legs. Kai licked her lips and smoother her damp hair off her forehead. Her stomach grumbled and she stared at Lei with puppy dog eyes. Lei sighed mildly annoyed before she rolled her eyes and stood.

"And this is why I say no sex before breakfast.."

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ


End file.
